Class
This page is an introduction to classes. For a list, click here. '''Classes '''determine the stats, skills, equipable weapons and clothing of a character. Each character has a unique set of 7 classes to play as, some of which are only playable by that character, while others are shared. There are five skills available for each class, some skills are shared between different classes, some skills have a similar skill (like Healing and Repair Arrow that heals ally). Classes can be obtained once a character reaches a certain level for some skill points. Effects of Class A class affects several aspects of a character. Classes affect the advanced stats, which in turn affect basic stats. Classes also affect which weapons can be equipped. Every class also brings a set of 5 skills with it.Classes also affect the appearance of a character on the battlefield (not in the portrait). This change is purely cosmetic. Strategy Some classes can drastically change a character's playstyle - from being an offensive player to supportive, from being short-ranged to long-ranged, from being agile to being defensive, and more. Equipping the correct class can alter how the battle is played out. For example, if healing isn't a priority, Boris can be equipped with WarOracle (and following classes). If healing is a priority, Boris is better off using the Priest class. Experiment and find out which classes suit you best. Switching Classes Switching classes can be done in between battles. Obtained classes can freely be switched to - they do not require additional payment. Upon switching class, all equipment will be removed. Skills for already obtained classes, both passive and active, are still available for usage and upgrading - don't worry about losing that special skill you spend all your skill points on! Obtaining Once a class is eligible for purchase, the character can use skill points to switch class. Classes generally require previous classes and a certain level. Tier 0 classes are always available. Some characters have a higher tier class as their base upon recruiting. Tier 1 Tier 1 classes become eligible for purchase once a character has achieved level 10. They each cost 300 skill points. Tier 2 Tier 2 classes become eligible for purchase once a character has achieved level 20. They each cost 600 skill points. Tier 2 classes also require the appropriate tier 1 class to be unlocked (equipping is not necessary). Tier 3 Tier 3 classes, unlike tier 1 and 2, require, next to a certain level and the previous class, an item to be bought in the exchange shop. Every class item costs 2 puzzle pieces. They become available when a character reaches level 20, and it requires the appropriate tier 1 class (tier 2 class is NOT a requirement). Note that the class item is purchasable as soon as you unlock the exchange shop - you do not have to wait for level twenty to buy it. Purchasable items are also carried over to New Game +. Category:Classes